


Unsolicited Advice

by gleekto



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekto/pseuds/gleekto
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are 22 and living in New York City. Blaine is in a stale relationship. Kurt likes to have his bachelor fun. They haven’t met yet.Just your standard coffee shop meet cute…but in a drugstore, in the condom aisle.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

_**Blaine** _

Duane Reade on a dull November Saturday night. The fluorescent lights and obnoxious black and orange discount signs ensure that the drugstore remains in perpetual daytime even though it’s pitch black outside. Blaine is unfortunately here, wandering the family planning aisle at 8pm, with a red plastic basket of toothpaste, deodorant, and granola bars in hand. He is 22, graduating theatre school this year, and his friends are out dancing. But Stephen complained that they have only two condoms left _and_ he’s out of granola bars, so Blaine should really go to the store before they settle into Netflix for the evening. Not like they would use up those two condoms in the next few weeks, anyways. They’re both busy with school and neither one of them seems to have the energy like they used to. But Stephen insisted, so sucker that he is, Blaine is here looking for their usual brand of Trojans in Duane Reade on a Saturday night.

“Those are fine, but these are better.”

Blaine looks up from the shelf, startled and slightly embarrassed. “Excuse me?” He turns to the voice. _Oh._ Well, the guy is cute. And looks around his age. And very well dressed in tight blue jeans and a McQueen skull t-shirt with combat boots. Clearly also going dancing. Sigh.

“Trust me.” The guy leans in and hands him the ‘Extra thin for Extra pleasure’ labelled box. Blaine takes the box but doesn’t stop looking at the guy. Is he flirting? Is this a pick up scenario? “You’ll thank me later.” Then the guy winks. And smiles. He definitely needs to mention Stephen. He is _not_ that type of guy.

“Thanks?” This is still bizarre. “But my boyfriend usually just gets the others.”

“Your loss then.” The guy shrugs and turns away. “Have a fun night either way.” The guy pivots and then he’s gone - to the hair care aisle or into the night, Blaine doesn’t know. He stares at the two boxes of condoms, shaking his head. He’s still a little abashed from being offered condom advice by a complete stranger. Who happened to be hot. And most likely flirting with him. More fun than he’s had on most Saturday nights recently. Unfortunately.

Blaine shrugs and puts both boxes into his basket. Can’t hurt to try something new. 

...

_**Kurt** _

Duane Reade. Kurt’s ho hum Saturday night pitstop. For condoms. Precursor to another Saturday night of predictable, if fun, dancing and flirting and perhaps more - and Kurt always comes prepared. Truth is he isn’t even out of condoms, he just forgot them at home and is already a block away so it’s easier to just buy another box before he heads out to _Vibe_. 

Kurt heads up the family planning aisle (he is definitely not planning a family) eyeing his favourite extra thin brand but the shelves are irritatingly obscured by another customer. A customer who is definitely around his age but wearing a bowtie. And tight jeans. With his hand on his hip and holding a box of Trojan regulars in his hand. Oh no. Can’t have that.

“Those are fine, but these are better.” It’s not exactly the opening line of a great romance but the guy is cute and at least he’s trying to save him from unnecessarily mediocre sex.

Bowtie guy looks up from the shelf, startled. He may be blushing which is fair enough because he probably didn’t come here to get condom advice. Okay so this guy is actually very good looking - sparkling hazel eyes, gelled black hair. Kurt can hope he’s also headed out to Vibe. Or at least that his unsolicited condom advice is well received. “Excuse me?” 

“Trust me,” Kurt says with his armour of flirty confidence, and hands the guy the ‘extra thin for extra pleasure’ labelled box. Bowtie guy takes the box but keeps staring at Kurt. “You’ll thank me later.” Then Kurt winks and smiles. It’s cheesy for sure, but somehow it often works. 

“Thanks?” Bowtie guy looks unsure but he’s still staring. “But my boyfriend usually just gets the others.”

Stop sign. Full brakes. Not going to work tonight. Oh well. Of course this guy would have a boyfriend. Obviously.

“Your loss then.” Kurt gives his best exit with a slight twinkle as he turns away from Bowtie’s staring eyes. “Have a fun night either way.” Kurt may not be the relationship-type - too much candy and not enough real deal fine dining since moving to New York City - but he has principles. And he doesn’t go after other people’s boyfriends. Even when he senses a spark of interest. Especially when he senses a spark of interest. McQueen tight t-shirt gets people staring every time, anyways.

...

Why do they even sell tubs of strawberries in the middle of a New York winter? Half of them are white, the other half are mushy. Ugh. Kurt moves on to the fall apples and the imported bananas. 

“Oh!” Kurt looks up from the bananas to only a vaguely familiar voice but a definitely familiar face. Again wearing the requisite bowtie. “Ummm hey. I think we met ummm-”

“Oh I remember.” Kurt says and smiles his warmest smile - this is a nice surprise. “ _Bananas_ today?” Kurt glances at the bunch in Bowtie’s hands. So Kurt’s naturally flirty? It’s not a crime to flirt with someone who’s taken. And come on, Bowtie walked right into it, if accidentally.

Bowtie guy looks down at the bananas in his hands and laughs. “Any recommendations this time? I _do_ like bananas.”

And boom - Bowtie flirts back. Kurt will take it as a win. “Well, definitely not the strawberries. Completely out of season. I really have no idea why anyone would buy those things for $4.99 a pint.” 

Bowtie guy has packaged chicken breasts, bread crumbs, kale, and butternut squash in his cart. “I try to shop seasonal when I’m cooking,” he gestures at his kale and squash.

“Ahh. A budding chef?”

“Me? No no. Just a hobby. I’m graduating musical theatre school actually. At NYU.” Theatre school. Huh. “What about you?” 

“I’m at NYADA. Double major in theatre and fashion design.” Kurt is definitely not paying attention to Bowtie guy’s interested raised eyebrows. “And I’m definitely not a contestant on Masterchef.” His own basket has two red apples and a box of kraft dinner. “Product of living alone, I guess.” He really does not need to defend himself to a complete stranger with terrible taste in condoms. But Bowtie guy just keeps smiling that twinkly smile. 

“My name’s Blaine, by the way.” He holds out his hand. Firm handshake.

“Kurt.” At least now he has a name. Blaine of bowties and breadcrumbs. “Breaded chicken breasts tonight?” Blaine shrugs and nods. “Your boyfriend is lucky.”

“My-” Blaine pauses and seems to remember. “No, no. Not for him. We don’t live together. Just me and my roommate, Sam, tonight.” 

“Well lucky Sam, then. I’ll see you later, Blaine.” Kurt makes his exit before he does something careless like accidentally asking for his number. “Til we meet again.”

...

Kurt’s phone rings as he settles down on his couch with a pot of Kraft Dinner for the second night in a row. May not be breaded chicken breasts but at least he grates on extra cheese. 

“How was Vibe the other night?” Mercedes asks through his phone screen. 

Kurt’s grateful that she always checks in with him at least once a week - true blue friend even since they graduated high school and she flew off to record an album in LA. 

“On Saturday? Same old, you know. A cute blondie in a tank top did try to pick me up but I somehow became less interested when he opened his mouth. I did let him buy me a drink, though.” 

“Couldn’t be that bad,” Mercedes dismisses. He knows that she wishes he’d settle down or at least connect with someone for real, but at least she doesn’t judge. 

“When I told him I was excited to be the costume director for the NYADA Sondheim production, he clapped his hands and told me that he loved what he did with Jurassic Park.” 

“Oh.” Mercedes sighs. “Maybe you’re just tired of the whole casual scene, Kurt. And Jurassic Park dude is just a symptom stuck in your parade of dispensable men. I remember when you used to be a real romantic.”

“Oh I still am.” No question about that. When Kurt walks past the flower kiosk at the corner, he often imagines a date arriving with a bouquet of red and yellow roses, or even better, a single red rose between his teeth - the problem is he can picture the bouquet more clearly than the boyfriend. “But I’m also a young gay realist who lived in Lima, Ohio for most of my life. I can’t just wait around for Mr. Right who meets my highly unattainable standards.” 

“That’s your defense mechanisms talking.” 

“Maybe. Or maybe, after years of watching everyone get to slow dance at school dances, and share milkshakes at Breadstix, and make out in the janitor’s closet, I want to have my cake now too.” 

Maybe. Though the janitor’s closet smelled like moldy cheese so is that really the goal? Kurt just hasn’t yet figured out how to have his cake and eat it too. In the meantime, Kraft Dinner is delicious.

...

_**Blaine** _

Blaine enters Big City Little Bean and smiles at his favourite barista, Jenny, who has his coffee order coming right up. He nods at her and gets in line, putting his coat down at a small table in the corner. On Thursdays, coffee is an event, not just his usual grab and go. Blaine doesn’t have class until 10am, and has the luxury of an hour for coffee and catching up on his reading cozied up in the booth of his favorite table. 

“Well hello,” a maybe familiar voice says from behind him. 

Blaine turns to yet again see his condom-and-strawberry advisor, _Kurt_ , he thinks, smiling amusedly, hands tucked into a fall periwinkle peacoat. 

Blaine smiles and shakes his head. “Kurt, right?” Blaine looks at him quizzically. “So I come here almost every morning but I don’t think I’ve seen you here before. You realize that I may have to conclude that you’re stalking me.”

“Well, you can go ahead and think that.” Kurt pauses for a beat. “But no. I live around the corner. This is just early for me.” Kurt bites his lip. 

“Early class?”

“Oh no. I did a perfect job of not scheduling anything before 11am in my senior year. Just a walk of shame, I’m afraid.”

“Oh? From a Wednesday night?”

“I mistakenly accepted Saturday night’s postponed offer for Wednesday.”

“Oh.”

“Meh,” Kurt shrugs. “Was an okay night. Fine. Better when he wasn’t talking.” Blaine’s jaw drops slightly at Kurt’s ego. And so cavalier. He doesn’t quite buy it but really, what does he know? Been in a relationship for a year that was probably past its due date six months ago. “And I know how that sounded, and I wish it weren’t true,” Kurt looks down and shakes his head at himself. “But before you can determine that I am a complete asshole, let me at least buy your morning coffee.”

“Oh no - you don’t have to-” It’s the polite answer. But Blaine likes the idea. Likes Kurt despite his ego. He’s hot and funny and likes theatre. Between keeping up his honor roll grades and making time to see Stephen between video games with Sam, he realizes he hasn’t had a lot of time for new friends. Particularly not new friends who are gay and fun and not Stephen. “You know what? Sure. And I’m sure you have some coffee advice?”

“Oh no. I could never. To each his own preference. I myself always have a mocha.”

“Well, a medium drip for me then.”

They settle into Blaine’s corner table, warm cups in hand. Turns out Kurt is also from Ohio, also sang in Glee club. Both were out in high school and painfully single. “As if I would date any of the football team hamhocks on their way to pumping gas.”

“And probably not playing on your team?”

“No, fortunately. Though it felt unfortunate at the time. I couldn’t wait to get to New York.”

“Me neither. I joined the campus LBGT club before I even signed up for my classes.”

“And then you met your guy and lived happily ever after,” Kurt smirks. 

“Do I detect a note of sarcasm?” Blaine smirks back. “Or is it jealousy?” Blaine realizes that may be snarky. Or flirty. Either way. “But no, not exactly. We, Stephen and I, met last year at a friend’s party. He’s studying business. I just dated before that, you know, looking for love like everybody.”

“I used to be looking for love.”

“You’re not?”

“I guess I’m not a relationship guy. Like I said to my friend Mercedes, too much candy, not enough substance.”

“Harsh.”

“Some people think so. But New York is a pretty fun place to be a kid in a candy store. Speaking of which,” Kurt starts. “If you ever want to come out dancing, let me know. You can bring Stephen, of course. We’ll have a gay old time.” The sarcasm doesn’t stop with this one, but he is funny. 

“Not sure Stephen is the dancing-type, but I am.” Blaine says typing Kurt’s number into his phone as he gets up to leave for his class.

“Well, as long as you’re not looking for love, Vibe is a fun place to be on a Saturday night.” Kurt smiles and lifts his cup as Blaine walks away.

Blaine turns back around. “I never said I wasn’t looking.”


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kurt** _

Kurt knows he doesn’t need any more condoms, knows he’s not even really in the mood to go out tonight. But he somehow finds himself wandering into his neighbourhood Duane Reade at 8pm on an early December Saturday night, not admitting to himself that he may be hoping for some company. He knows the idea makes no sense and perhaps smells of desperation but he can’t actually ask Blaine out for another coffee. It’s expected to exchange contact information after running into a friendly acquaintance in a coffee shop. But it’s against the rules of social engagement to actually use that information. Too much. And could be misinterpreted. Or correctly interpreted. All of which would be bad. 

So instead, Kurt finds himself combing the aisles of Duane Reade like a farmer in a familiar field, his shopping cart his plow as he picks this and that off the shelves. So far he has a fascinating collection of breath mints, shampoo, and dental floss, and he turns on to the family planning aisle to make his way toward the cashier with no Blaine in sight. 

“You are definitely stalking me.” Maybe he spoke too soon. He turns right in front of the very condoms that first brought them together, and there is Blaine in a navy blue wool winter coat and a stylish burberry scarf. Damn it he’s cute.

“I could say the same about you. I did tell you that I make my way out to Vibe on many a Saturday night-”

“And you _always_ make the responsible stop, I see,” Blaine gestures at the condom boxes on the shelves beside them.

“Always,” Kurt nods and tosses his favourite brand into his cart. “And you and Stephen - also preparing for a safe and responsible night of passion?”

Blaine looks down at the bottle of Advil in his hand. “Ha no. Still have lots left.” He holds up the Advil bottle. “Not tonight, honey. I have a headache?”

“Ah the wild life of relationship bliss.”

“It’s not all that,” Blaine mumbles under his breath as Kurt pays the cashier.

“What?” Kurt thinks he heard that right. No bliss?

“Oh nothing.” Blaine shrugs as he pays for his Advil and they head out of the store together. 

“How come I always see you alone?” Kurt knows curiosity killed the cat but he _is_ curious. Where is this man of mystery who has stolen Blaine’s heart? Or at least his body. “I’m beginning to think Stephen is Mr. Snuffleupagus,” He crosses his arms. “Maybe created to prevent an unwanted pick up attempt in a Duane Reade on a random Saturday night?” I mean it’s not like Blaine wasn’t aware Kurt was flirting that night. And they’re past that now, unfortunately. But it is strange that he’s never with the guy.

“I did _not_ make him up to stop you from hitting on me,” Blaine says emphatically. Kurt sees Blaine’s cheeks turn slightly red as he shakes his head and looks down. 

“And once it was out there, you couldn’t take it back even though we’ve become sort of friends. Gave him some backstory.” Not even Kurt believes what he’s saying but it’s nice to see the laugh behind Blaine’s sparkling eyes.

“If I was going to make him up, don’t you think I’d come up with something better than a business major from a friend’s party-” He stops himself. “I mean-I didn’t mean.” Blaine looks guilty. 

“And you completely don’t need to explain,” Kurt saves him. And maybe himself. “Have a great night, Blaine. Don’t get too crazy,” He gestures at the Advil and Blaine’s eyes laugh again. “Tell Snuffy I say hi.”

Duane Reade. Totally the best part of Kurt’s Saturday night. 

...

“So I’ve run into him like four separate times. And we even stopped for a coffee.”

“Okay, so is he cute?” Mercedes answers his call while walking home from the grocery store. He can hear the LA traffic in the background.

“Better than cute, really. He’s like,” Kurt pauses. “Really hot. I mean, he’s on the shorter side but he makes up for it - tight body and round-” It’s sort of weird to be talking about Blaine like this. Who is hot but is also sort of his friend but not really.

“Ass?”

“Yes ass. He has a great ass. Which I know because he is always wearing clothes a size too small. And he dresses like a grandpa but you’d be amazed what a bowtie and button down can do for you when you look like that _and_ they’re a size too small. Also, he has a great smile made even better when he starts talking. Not worse.”

“So?” Mercedes sing songs. “Destiny is speaking to you - four times. What are you waiting for?”

“He’s got a boyfriend.”

“Kurt.” He can picture her shaking her head at him. Again.

“I know. But he’s never with him. None of the four times - all different places.”

“Kurt.”

“I joked that maybe he’s Mr. Snuffalupagus, invented to stop my unwanted advances-”

“Advances?”

“Never mind. He was cute and I just recommended a better brand of condoms the first time I saw him.”

“Moving on. Kurt, this is not a good idea.”

Kurt looks up and as destiny would have it, there he is down the block. Blaine too. But yes, this time with the boyfriend himself. Blaine stands out in a lovely navy fall coat with a burgundy scarf against Snuffy’s not quite baggy, not quite fitted plain grey pants and Nike hoodie. Kurt takes a deep breath and quickly tells Mercedes he’ll call her back. Might as well go meet the boyfriend, rip off the bandaid so he can stop pretending he’s his competition. 

“So you’re really not going to come?” Stephen has his hand on his hip and does not look amused. Kurt ducks to the side of the building before they see him. Maybe this is not such a good time for casual greetings.

“To the Business Students’ Association wine and cheese? No?” Blaine huffs back. “You don’t even want to leave your apartment on a Saturday night to go out dancing with actual friends. A wine and cheese with random acquaintances that you barely know is not exactly a good time.”

“So that’s it then?”

“You should go.” Blaine pats him on the shoulder. “I’ll see you later, okay?” Ouch dismissed. Snuffy turns around and starts walking away. He does look slightly dejected while Blaine jogs up the building’s front steps. Right. Blaine mentioned he lived on Walker street.

Kurt quickly makes his way back to his own apartment three blocks away. He hears Mercedes’ warning in his head as he curls up in his couch corner and picks up his phone. This is not a good idea.

K: _Hey! I saw you down the street today. With Snuffy. I guess he’s real._

B: _Oh hey! Why didn’t you say hi?_ Blaine texts back immediately. 

K: _You were having a domestic, I think._

B: _Guilty. But you should say hi next time. Break the ice._

Kurt wants to keep texting. Not about Stephen.

K: _I can’t decide what to wear to my Sondheim production’s meet and greet evening tomorrow._ Total non-sequitur. 

B: _If you’re dressing to impress, I did notice the blue jeans with the McQueen skull t-shirt and combat boots from the drugstore._

K: _I always dress to impress._

B: _Obviously. Though perhaps that’s not the type of impressing you’re aiming for at a production meet n’ greet._

K: _And what type of impressing would that be?_

B: _You should wear it and find out._

Kurt sighs as he clicks off his phone to rummage through his closet. Blaine and Stephen had a fight. Blaine noticed his outfit the day they first met, and is clearly maintaining his flirtatious streak. Mercedes is right - this is a bad idea. Kurt quickly grabs the clothes he’s looking for and snaps a photo of himself in the requested outfit and texts it to Blaine.

K: _Presented without comment._

B: _Received without comment._

Definitely a terrible idea.

...

_**Blaine** _

Blaine sizes himself up in Stephen’s full length mirror before turning on his heel and walking out. The cold December air hits his face, shocking him awake. He has been half asleep for way too long.

He really shouldn’t be surprised that Stephen changed his mind about finally having a night out with Blaine’s theatre friends at Callbacks. They have a history and it seems to keep repeating itself. But somehow, when Blaine knocked on the door to Stephen’s apartment, dressed in his cuffed blue jeans, white polo shirt and his bowtie with notes on it (it’s karaoke night, after all), and Stephen was still in his sweatpants, something snapped. _I like my friends, Stephen. I like karaoke - I’m in musical theatre, remember? And frankly, sometimes I like to go clubbing. I am a 22 year old gay man, after all._

_We can’t all be a stereotype_ , Stephen clapped back. Blaine’s jaw dropped and he turned away, and there was his image in the mirror - a young, fun, and pretty damn talented guy. Not too bad looking either, if he does say so himself. What the hell is he doing here? 

_I like being gay_ , Blaine said calmly. _And I like the stereotype_. And then he left. He’s not sure where he’s going. Too many questions about why Stephen isn’t there yet again from his theatre friends if he goes to Callbacks. Too many questions from Sam about why he’s not at Callbacks if he goes home. Well, there’s only one answer then - music, dancing, anonymity. No chance he’ll run into anyone he knows at _Vibe._

Almost no chance.

...

_**Kurt** _

The thumping beat reverberating through the club always feels soothing to Kurt. He likes it here on a Saturday night, smiling faces, good music, a little alcohol, and easy to get lost in the dancing. He remembers the first time he came to Vibe as a freshman, when a cute tank top and tight jeans wearing senior from Columbia offered to buy him a drink. It was a shock being noticed. The opposite of high school where it was better to shrink and hide in the closet. Which of course he never did. He has too much self respect, and he had friends in Glee club who at least pretended to appreciate his sophisticated sense of style. But here people actually appreciated it. Appreciated him in it. The looks he gets still give him a rush. 

“Hey Kurt,” Joe at the bar slides over his usual Sea Breeze as Kurt pulls up at a stool. 

“Hey Joe. How’s the family?” Joe is a dog walker by day, bartender by night and manages to live in a sweet Village bachelor apartment doing it. He himself has three dogs, which he affectionately refers to as his children.

“Oh you know, kids are good. They make sure I get out of the house at least twice a day even in this cold weather,” Joe looks up. 

“Maybe I should get a cat?” Kurt muses and takes a sip.

“A cat? God no. It’s gotta be a dog. Especially if you want to be noticed by a handsome sir in the dog park,” Joe looks around and laughs to himself. “Though I suppose you don’t have much trouble being noticed these days.” Just as Kurt begins to shake his head and brush off the flattery, Joe gestures to a blonde curly-haired twenty something sitting at the other end of the bar and clearly looking his way. Cute. Kurt smiles.

“I can’t believe you are actually here.” 

Kurt hears a voice behind him that is definitely not coming from the smiling face at the other end of the bar. Kurt turns and he immediately tries to hide his own smile.

“Blaine? What on earth are you doing here?”

“Stephen and I had,” Blaine pauses, seeming to catch himself potentially oversharing. “An argument.” He stops and turns to Joe who is standing in front of Kurt looking highly amused at the two men on either side of him. “I’d love a gin and tonic.” When Joe turns to prepare the drink, he shrugs. “ A fight. We had a fight. We might be breaking up.”

“Oh,” Kurt makes sure to keep his face neutral. He is neutral. This is his random condom-buying acquaintance turned slight friend, Blaine. And he has come for a night of escape. “So you came to Vibe?”

“It’s one of our differences,” Blaine huffs. “Maybe irreconcilable, I don’t know. But he either wants to stay in or go out to pizza with his stuffy business friends-”

“Ouch.”

“But I, you know, I want to go out - dance, music, have some fun.” Kurt looks quizzically at Blaine, trying to assess the situation. Inconclusive.

“Then let’s have some fun.”

The next hour is definitely fun. When Blaine finishes his drink, he grabs Kurt’s hand and pulls him on to the now pretty hopping dance floor. “I came here to dance, right?” He did. And Kurt is sure Blaine didn’t really pull him in to dance _with_ him. Just to dance around him. Together. But not together. They move, the music is loud and the dance floor keeps getting busier. So what if their shoulders keep brushing, their legs keep bumping - it’s a dance floor. Blaine leans in to Kurt’s ear “I love this song” - _Shape of You_. Ed Sheeran. It’s on the weekly playlist. Kurt can feel Blaine’s breath on his ear and his neck but of course he can. There’s no other way to talk in such a loud club.

“You’re a good dancer” Kurt breathes back into Blaine’s ear. He is. Perfect rhythm. Lots of hips. Tight jeans. That may not have to do with his dancing but it does highlight the situation. Blaine laughs and puts his hands on Kurt’s hips, pulls him in and slots their legs together. 

“So are you, so let’s dance.” _I’m in love with your body,_ the music beats. Now is the time in this situation on another day at another time, when Kurt might do something slightly risky, maybe a brush of the lips, a press on the neck and ask if he wanted to get out of here. Not today. Not with Blaine. Instead he steps back and asks, “Are you planning to go home with someone?” He looks around the club, surveying Blaine’s potentials for a one night stand.

“No.” Blaine says emphatically. “I’m not a cheater. And it’s not exactly my style, I guess,” Blaine blushes. “Relationship guy, remember?” He remembers. “But you on the other hand, the guy in the blonde curls and blue shirt over there is clearly interested.” Kurt looks over at the guy from the beginning of the night. The guy is pretty cute. And this situation is getting dangerous. Blue shirt motions him over to the bar. 

“Do you mind if I?” Blaine nods his assent as Kurt heads over to see what distraction Blue Shirt has to offer. Another drink, he hopes. 

Kurt doesn’t look back. He knows why he doesn’t do feelings. Blaine is taken. And Kurt is excellent at distracting himself. 

...

**_Blaine_ **

After the bouncer spends too long scrutinizing his very real and not fake id, and begrudgingly lets him in, Blaine bounces up the stairs into the dizzying scene. There is a lot going on - multiple dance floors, eighties floor, pop floor, private areas. He definitely needs a drink.

He deliberately hadn’t let himself think about who might be at _Vibe_. Why _Vibe_ even popped into his head. He hasn’t been out in months - better not to connect the dots about where the idea came from. Apparently, though, the answer is going to make itself known because he’s sitting right at the bar - a familiar head of perfectly coiffed reddish brown hair chatting with the bartender right by the pop floor. His heart thumps a bit faster. He’s just pleasantly surprised. For all Kurt’s bravado about how he frequents _Vibe_ on most weekends, Blaine obviously could not expect that he would find him here at the right place at the right time. Serendipity.

“I can’t believe you are actually here.” Blaine pulls up behind Kurt, shaking his head in disbelief. But he’s smiling. Hopefully not too obviously. Kurt turns with a face of neutral defence - someone used to being irritated by strangers at a bar, but Blaine sees his face immediately soften.

“Blaine? What on earth are you doing here?”

“Stephen and I had,” Blaine pauses, catching himself potentially oversharing with really just a friendly acquaintance. “An argument.” He stops and turns to the bartender who is standing in front of Kurt looking highly amused at the two men on either side of Kurt. This must be a familiar scene. “I’d love a gin and tonic.” He just wants him to go away so he can speak to Kurt alone. When the bartender turns to prepare the drink, Blaine shrugs. “ A fight. We had a fight. We might be breaking up.”

“Oh,” Kurt’s face is neutral. As it should be of course. Why would his random condom-buying acquaintance turned slight friend judge his relationship woes? And he has come for a night of escape. “So you came to Vibe?”

“It’s one of our differences,” Blaine huffs. “Maybe irreconcilable, I don’t know. But he either wants to stay in or go out to pizza with his stuffy business friends-”

“Ouch.”

“But I, you know, I want to go out - dance, music, have some fun.” 

Kurt pauses and then shifts towards him and whispers conspiratorily, “Then let’s have some fun.” Yes, let’s.

The next hour is definitely fun. When Blaine finishes his drink, he grabs Kurt’s hand and pulls him on to the now pretty hopping dance floor. “I came here to dance, right?” He did. And having a friend to dance with - having Kurt to dance with - is a definite added bonus. He wants to dance with him. Not _with him_ with him. But together. Or maybe _with him_ with him. They move, the music is loud and the dance floor keeps getting busier. So what if their shoulders keep brushing, their legs keep bumping - it’s a dance floor. Blaine leans in to Kurt’s ear “I love this song” - _Shape of You_. Ed Sheeran. It’s sexy. He steps so their legs alternate, almost together. But it could also be an accident. 

“You’re a good dancer” Kurt breathes back into Blaine’s ear. Blaine knows he is. Kurt’s body is amazing - long strong legs, broad torso. God. Blaine laughs and puts his hands on Kurt’s hips, pulls him in and slots their legs together. Not an accident.

“So are you, so let’s dance.” _I’m in love with your body_ , the music beats. They close their eyes and Blaine is lost. Thirty seconds of music and rhythm and bodies. Joined. And then Kurt steps back. 

“Are you planning to go home with someone?” Kurt asks. Blaine’s eyes open in surprise. He’s not. He may be unhappy but he would never do that. He’s out with a friend. Dancing. 

“No.” Blaine says emphatically. “I’m not a cheater. And it’s not exactly my style, I guess,” Blaine blushes. “Relationship guy, remember? But you on the other hand, the guy in the blue shirt over there is clearly interested.” Blaine doesn’t know why he points out the guy from the bar at the beginning of the night to Kurt. He’s noticed him eyeing him for the last half hour but was trying to ignore him and just dance. But why should he stop Kurt from having his fun? That’s what a friend would do. Kurt looks over and unsurprisingly, blue shirt motions him over to the bar.

“Do you mind if I?” Blaine nods his assent as Kurt exits his orbit. Of course Kurt should have his fun. And it’s probably time for him to face the music - or the lack of music and a likely contrite Stephen who will want to come over and watch a movie tomorrow or something. Blaine sighs as he glances over at Kurt leaning in and laughing with blue shirt guy. 

Jealousy is not a good look on him. Time to go.

…

Blaine’s phone buzzes as he’s finishing up his drama history assignment the following afternoon. _Kurt_. He smiles. That’s nice.

Kurt: _Wanted to check in and see how things are with the bf?_

Blaine: _Okay, I guess. The situation has passed._ Blaine hits send but then continues… _For now. We may watch a movie tonight. But we may still be breaking up._ Blaine hopes that’s clear enough. _How are things with the blue shirt guy?_

Kurt: _Who? Oh from last night_. 

Duh. 

_Kurt: Nice but honestly no technique._

Good god this guy is a Casanova. 

Blaine: _So I guess that’s not happening again?_

Kurt: _Guess not. It was fun hanging out with_ you _last night. We should do it again._

Blaine: _We should._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blaine** _

Blaine gives himself a final once over - tightest white henley short sleeved shirt he owns, perfectly tailored dark blue jeans with cuffs, red shoes for flare. No bowtie - tonight he can breathe. One last thing before he exits the house. He takes out his phone.

Blaine: _Are you going to Vibe tonight?_

It feels like way too long waiting by the door as the three dots on his phone appear and disappear and then appear again.

Kurt: _I am._

Blaine: _I’ll be there._

When Blaine walks in the door at 9pm, he finds Kurt where he was the last time - at the bar, with a Sea Breeze, talking to the bartender. Joe, he thinks Kurt said his name was. The bartender sees Blaine making his way over before Kurt does and he gestures, looking at Kurt with a knowing nod. Kurt turns on his barstool and waves him over.

“Hi,” Blaine says as he pulls up on the stool beside him.

“Hi,” Kurt smiles. He looks happy to see him.

“We broke up.” Blaine’s voice cracks slightly as he says it but he also smiles. He is definitely happy to see Kurt. “Just yesterday.”

“Broke up? What - really?” Kurt is surprised even if Blaine isn’t. He looks at him with concern. “Do you want to go somewhere else - and talk or eat cheesecake or something?” They _are_ friends which makes Blaine feel warm. And also he hopes that won’t change. He and his condom-advice giving stranger in the night. They’re at this place.

“And spoil your fun Saturday evening?” 

“I’m not missing anything,” Kurt shrugs, seemingly ready to pay his tab and scoot.

“No seriously. I wanted to come here. This break up should have happened months ago.” Blaine pauses and looks at Kurt trying to convey his sincerity. “I’m okay. Honestly. I just want to have a night out. Everything I haven’t been doing for way too long,” Blaine says meaningfully and Kurt looks at him skeptically. “You can buy me a drink?”

Kurt still looks uncertain but nods. “Done. Gin and tonic like last week?”

Blaine shakes his head, “Something more fun.” 

…

Is it weird for him to feel so giddy after a break up? The last few months of his relationship had been boring, and the last few weeks frustrating. He’s sure that Stephen was feeling it too - Their reluctance to inhabit each other’s worlds, the snippy fights. But they kept falling back into their routine with a text of ‘Wanna grab dinner tonight?’ or “Movie at my place?” The last few times they had just watched a movie and Blaine wouldn’t even stay over, making excuses about an early class or late night studying or something or other. Surprisingly it was Sam, Blaine’s roommate, who unintentionally gave the final push. - “Blaine, I know this is unsolicited advice, but don’t you think it’s time to end this thing?”

The minute the words were out, Blaine could hear himself exhale. It was like permission. “Yes.” There was no hesitation. “We haven’t been connected for months. And lately we’ve been getting on each other’s nerves.”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded as if it was obvious. “That and the fact that you can’t stop talking about that random guy from the drugstore.”

“Kurt? No,” Blaine shakes his head dismissively. “What do you-” So maybe Blaine had mentioned him once or twice. He had to make sure Sam knew how lucky he was that he was getting a home cooked breaded chicken dinner - even the guy in the grocery store had remarked. And of course it was newsworthy that they ran into each other again. And that Kurt was in theatre too. And from Ohio. Maybe Sam had a point.

Time for Blaine to face the music. 

They met for coffee at the generic Starbucks near campus. Not their usual place. Not at their usual time. They each had a class in fifteen minutes. When Blaine walked in and saw Stephen’s knitted brow, he knew that Stephen knew. When it was over, they hugged only slightly awkwardly and Blaine stepped outside. The cold December air splashed his face. It was over.

…

“For fun I recommend Sex in the Driveway?” Blaine’s eyebrows rise in amusement. “Peach schnapps, sprite, various other fruity delicacies.”

“I could never say no to Sex in the Driveway.” He loves that Kurt is still flirting. Loves that he can flirt back. “Sounds perfect.”

Kurt hands him his drink and raises his own glass. “To friendship,” Kurt says cautiously, but sincerely.

“To new beginnings,” Blaine says instead, and looks Kurt directly in the eyes as he clinks their glasses together.

...

_**Kurt** _

Kurt’s phone buzzes as he settles in on his couch with a bowl of popcorn and a list of classic 80′s rom coms on Netflix to choose from.

Blaine. _Are you going to Vibe tonight?_

Kurt sighs and looks up at the ceiling wondering at the universe. The one Saturday night he had finally decided that he was not in the mood for drinking and dancing and random guys hitting on him. He had had enough fun with Blaine last weekend to know that anything without him would pale in comparison. Which was a sign that tonight would likely better spent with _When Harry Met Sally._

But apparently the universe has other plans.

Kurt: _I am._

Blaine: _I’ll be there._

As he waits for Blaine at the bar where Blaine found him last week, Kurt double checks his texts with Blaine from this week, and Blaine had said he had to see Stephen tonight. Those were the words. Maybe Stephen is sick? “I think I’m uh,” Kurt hesitates as Joe pours his Sea Breeze. “Meeting my friend from last week. Blaine. You remember?”

“Your friend, huh? You mean the one who was glued to you all night until you somehow ended up hanging with that other guy? He wasn’t as cute as “your friend”, by the way,” Joe makes air quotes. He doesn’t miss anything.

“There was no glue,” Kurt dismisses. “He has a boyfriend.”

“Ah I see,” Joe looks up and sees Blaine making his way over before Kurt does and he gestures, looking at Kurt with a knowing nod. Kurt turns on his barstool and waves him over.

“Hi,” Blaine says as he pulls up on the stool beside him. He seems a bit nervous, giddy almost.

“Hi,” Kurt smiles. He’s happy to see him despite himself.

“We broke up.” Blaine’s voice cracks slightly as he says it but he also smiles. Kurt quickly bites back his shock. Neutral face on. “Just yesterday.”

“Broke up? What - really?” Kurt is surprised. Didn’t let himself think this was a possibility even though Blaine had said it might be. They had been together for what - a year and a half? Everyone has ups and downs. Kurt looks at Blaine with concern. “Do you want to go somewhere else - and talk or eat cheesecake or something?” They _are_ friends. Which means that Kurt needs to put aside his less than platonic fantasies and actually be the friend that Blaine must want right now. Kurt’s learned the rules of engagement and enticing a heartbroken friend into bed is in the definite red zone.

“And spoil your fun Saturday evening?”

“I’m not missing anything,” Kurt dismisses. He’s ready to pay his tab and trade in the Sea Breeze for strawberry cheesecake. 

“No seriously. I wanted to come here. This break up should have happened months ago.” That’s new. Sort of. Kurt obviously thought he saw the signs, but he knew he also wanted to see the signs, so the signs, of course, could not be taken too seriously. He literally met the guy buying condoms. Presumably for sex with his boyfriend. “I’m okay. Honestly. I just want to have a night out. Everything I haven’t been doing for way too long,” Blaine says meaningfully and Kurt looks at him skeptically. “You can buy me a drink?”

It’s basically everything Kurt’s wanted to hear since the condom aisle at Duane Reade. In a nutshell - _I’m single. Let’s dance_. Which means Kurt definitely has to tread carefully. They’re now friends, complicating everything. Blaine is newly broken up. Like very newly. Tread lightly. “Done. Gin and tonic like last week?”

Blaine shakes his head, “Something more fun.”

More fun? Complete danger zone. But apparently, Kurt hasn’t learned or is too weak to resist. The only thing he seems capable of is letting Blaine take the lead - He’s already along for the ride. Kurt nods. “For fun I recommend Sex in the Driveway?” Blaine’s eyebrows rise. “Peach schnapps, sprite, various other fruity delicacies.”

Blaine laughs. “I could never say no to Sex in the Driveway.” Okay, so he’s still definitely into their flirty dynamic. “Sounds perfect.”

Kurt hands him his drink and raises his own glass. “To friendship,” He says cautiously, but sincerely.

“To new beginnings,” Blaine says instead and looks Kurt directly in the eyes as he clinks their glasses together. What is Blaine doing? Kurt knows - He’s the one usually doing it. But usually not with anything at stake. Blaine inches closer to Kurt, lets their arms touch on the bar as they sip their drinks. Kurt doesn’t move away.

“Do you want to dance?” Kurt says uncharacteristically uncertainly as he places his empty glass on the bar, other arm still pressed against Blaine’s.

“Of course,” Blaine squeezes his hand. “That’s what I came here for.” That’s what he came here for. Okay.

The next few songs are a carefully choreographed dance of Blaine leading and Kurt following - dancing alone-together, moving into each other’s orbits, touches on arms, hips, shoulders, as they breathe conversations into each other’s ears. There’s no other way to hear. Blaine puts his hands on Kurt’s hips, pulls him into his body. Closer than last week. “This okay?” He asks as Kurt’s hands rest tentatively on his chest.

“I think I should be asking you that question.” Kurt pulls back to look Blaine in the eyes. 

Blaine rests his forehead on Kurt’s, barely a breath between them, and closes his eyes. “It’s okay.” They stay swaying silently for a few minutes, and Kurt feels his heart thudding in his chest.

The song changes and Blaine’s eyes open in amusement. _Shape of You_ comes back to haunt them. “Just like last week,” He says to Kurt.

“It’s on the regular playlist,” Kurt dismisses. It’s not a sign or a message or serendipitous encouragement. There is no way Kurt is going to let Blaine fall into this dangerous thing because some overly played pop song comes on the playlist every week. “And this time there’s a guy in a green shirt at ten o’clock who has been giving _you_ eyes all night.” Blaine doesn’t look, his eyes stay glued on Kurt. Blaine is not being subtle. Not playing hard to get. The sexual tension that has been building for weeks, really since Kurt’s first lame pick up line in a condom aisle was playfully allowed, is sparking in every touch and brush and breath. Kurt knows it’s threatening to catch fire and he is about to give in. So the most he can do is be really sure that Blaine is sure.

Kurt continues, “Though I think he may have given up since we started dancing like this.” Kurt pulls Blaine just an inch closer.

“Good,” Blaine tugs back. 

“Aren’t you even going to check him out?” Kurt’s eyes wander over to 10 o’clock guy. Their eyes meet. Kurt instinctively smirks at him defiantly before turning back to Blaine. Victorious. 

“Nope.” _Nope._

“Okay.” Kurt whispers. “Okay.”

...

_**Blaine** _

Blaine is feeling free and relieved and sexy and bold, slightly tipsy and powerful, finally in the arms of his crush - that’s what it is, right? The guy who tried to pick him up in the condom aisle of a Duane Reade and who somehow got under his skin and into his grocery store and coffee shop and head. He may be a relationship guy and Kurt a player, but his relationship had gone stale months ago and Kurt’s physical pull on him has been bubbling under his skin since that fateful night of Kurt’s unsolicited advice. And here they are.

“You smell good,” Kurt says as they keep dancing, Kurt turned toward him. Blaine looks at him. Kurt’s smiling sweetly, innocently. Almost. Blaine closes his eyes again and feels Kurt’s nose brush his neck, then a brush of the lips beneath his ear. A nip. Another. So light Blaine has to open his eyes to be sure it’s real. Kurt just smiles that innocent smile again and pulls him closer. Tease.

Blaine is done with teasing. With the flirting of brushes and nips and swaying to the music. He’s ready to open the bottled up tension, moves his hands downward on to Kurt’s ass, pulls him flush and squeezes. Kurt feels so good.

Kurt’s mouth drops in an adorable ‘O’ of surprise at the green light, and then Kurt’s sweet-innocent gaze is gone, replaced with a look Blaine wants to etch in his memory. Plain, easy desire. Kurt gives Blaine a challenging look, then nods almost to himself, and the supportive, cautious friend-Kurt disappears. Enter the Kurt he knows from the drugstore, the Kurt who comes to play at Vibe on a Saturday night. But tonight he is playing with him. Kurt mirrors Blaine, grabbing his ass and staring at him, then at his lips and back up. Kurt licks his lips.

Blaine holds Kurt’s face in his hands and crashes their mouths together. Finally. He feels like he could drown. He wants to kiss him and kiss him and kiss him. 

They make out on the dance floor. There is no better word for it - Mouths wide open like fumbling teenagers, tasting, moaning, trying to make room without letting go. Kurt holds Blaine’s face to the side, kissing down where the gentle nips used to be. His tongue moves to the beat of the music. Blaine plasters his hands on Kurt’s tight t-shirt, tries to feel his body through the cotton, wants to feel his nipples peak at his touch. It’s aggressive. Too aggressive for a public dance floor. It’s fantastic. 

Blaine pushes Kurt up against a bar stool, Kurt’s hands in Blaine’s back pockets, and Blaine wraps his hand under Kurt’s ass and between his legs and gives a last suggestive squeeze. “Sam is away this weekend,” is all he says.

Kurt pulls away and stares at him hard, eyes wild and probing. “I want this too,” Kurt says clearly. “Have wanted this too.” Blaine nods. “But I want to make sure that you are sure.”

Blaine doesn’t blink. “I am sure.”

“Then take me home.”

...

_**Kurt** _

Kurt pulls Blaine close, interlocks their legs and lets his hands massage the muscles on Blaine’s back. He closes his eyes and breathes. Kurt has no idea if this is a good idea - his own detached judgment completely blurred by weeks of longing and attraction and an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach that sends electricity out to his fingertips. He wants to touch and hold and get closer and closer.

It’s also pretty clear that Blaine isn’t asking his opinion on the pros and cons, only his permission. 

“You smell good,” Kurt says as they keep dancing. Blaine looks at him. Kurt’s smiling, trying to figure out where they are on this line between playfully flirty and something else. It’s a fine balance and Kurt teeters. He turns towards Blaine, lets his nose brush Blaine’s neck, then a brush of the lips beneath Blaine’s ear. An inch over the line but he can still turn back, an accident. He does it again. Blaine opens his eyes, questioning. Kurt just smiles again and pulls him closer. 

Minutes later, it’s Blaine who steps over the precarious line, pulling Kurt and any chance of return over with him. Blaine’s hands are suddenly on his ass and squeezing. Hard. Kurt opens his eyes in surprise and Blaine’s eyes are warm and laughing and mischievious. God. Kurt knew there would be sex underneath all that grandpa. And now that they’re here, Kurt knows how to play this game. Kurt mirrors Blaine, grabbing his ass and staring at him, then at his lips and back up. He licks his lips and nods at him, daring.

Finally. Blaine takes Kurt’s face in his hands and pulls their mouths together. _Finally_. He feels like he’s been waiting forever. Wasn’t even allowed to be waiting. But he was. 

They make out on the dance floor like teenagers at a school dance that would never allow it. He kisses down his neck and feels Blaine shudder. He wants to feel it again. More. Blaine plasters his own hands on Kurt’s tight t-shirt. He can feel the pads of Blaine’s fingertips trying to map his body through the cotton, feels his nipples peak at the touch. Blaine is blessedly sure. Not hesitant. Hot. And it’s too much for a public dance floor but Kurt just doesn’t care. He’s on fire.

Blaine pushes Kurt up against a bar stool, Kurt’s hands in Blaine’s back pockets, and Blaine wraps his hand under Kurt’s ass and between his legs and gives a last suggestive squeeze. “Sam is away this weekend,” is all he says.

Kurt pulls away and stares at him hard, eyes hazy with lust but mind clear. “I want this too,” Kurt says. “Have wanted this too.” Blaine nods. “But I want to make sure that you are sure.”

Blaine doesn’t blink. “I am sure.”

“Then take me home.”

...

_**Blaine** _

The sex was amazing. 

Blaine is staring at the ceiling of his room the next day, lying on his bed and grinning like a fool. He can still see the indent on his bed where Kurt had just left hours before with a kiss and a promise to text later.

Blaine was a relationship guy, had been in a relationship for a long time, but he was no stranger to sex. He always liked sex - from the exciting and awkward fumblings of his first time in freshman year, to having some fun with the few guys he’d dated until he met Stephen - sex made him feel good. He had been told more than once that he was an attentive lover, skilled. Not to be cocky, but he knows he is - He tries. Sex makes him feel strong, powerful. Like he’s where he belongs.

From the day he accidentally met Kurt, he knew there was a spark between them. And he knew Kurt knew it. It made Kurt a hard to resist temptation - the potential of fireworks when Stephen and him had cooled down to a low heat electric burner. But apparently, he and Kurt are both highly ethical. Both stick to the rules. Which of course just meant the unresolved sexual tension simmered, heating up beneath the surface. Possible and untested.

Until last night.

Blaine knew Kurt was a player. Regularly had one night stands. But he knew Kurt wanted _him_. And he planned to give him what he wanted.

They were shirtless before they even made it to Blaine’s bedroom, eyes following each other’s bodies like a game of cat and mouse. “You know I’ve wanted this since that night you revealed your terrible taste in condoms,” Kurt said as he unbuttoned Blaine’s too tight jeans.

“I know,” Blaine dismissed, pulling down Kurt’s pants and briefs in one motion. “But you _don’t_ know that so have I.”

“You were taken.”

“I’m not anymore.”

“I felt it,” Kurt breathed into his neck as they lay down naked and started to explore, hands pulling each other closer.

“I’m going to make sure you feel it now.”

“Fuck me,” Kurt whispered in his ear. _Okay_.

Blaine wasn’t timid. He knew what he wanted - a practiced lover on fire and a partner open and waiting. As Blaine coated his fingers with lube and worked them inside, two then three, Kurt bucked and moaned, amazingly unselfconscious. “You’re a bottom,” Blaine said plainly as Kurt pushed up on to his hand, uninhibited. “I’m surprised.”

“Only rarely,” Kurt panted, focused on Blaine’s eyes. “I want _you_ to fuck me.” 

“I will,” Blaine said, grabbing the still unopened box of Kurt’s favourite condoms.

“You got them,” Kurt nodded at the box, eyes amused if distracted. “Unopened?” 

“I gave him the other ones. Maybe I was saving these,” Blaine confessed looking down sheepishly.

“The best.”

“I plan to be.” Blaine meant it. He planned to take Kurt apart, let go of every bit of the aching that had been building inside him.

Kurt lifted his knees, holding them so his ass was open, stared at Blaine staring until Blaine lined himself up and pushed in, letting out a low, long moan of pleasure. Blaine was sure the neighbours could hear him. He didn’t care. Kurt took his breath away.

Blaine put his own hands behind Kurt’s knees as they settled into each other, held them up and open as he pushed in and in again. Faster then slow again to make it last, and Kurt would lift up to meet him, trying to get as close as possible. They started grunting in rhythm, shameless, sweat beading down Blaine’s chest. 

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s cock when he knew he was close. “Come with me,” he panted. “Together.”

Kurt screamed loudly as he came. Really yelled. _God, he’s gorgeous,_ Blaine thought as he collapsed on him as he came, pushing in as far as he could.

Blaine closed his eyes and spent the next few minutes listening to Kurt’s heart beat in his chest as his own body slowly softened. He rolled off carefully, grabbing the tissues and passing the box to Kurt.

“Huh.” Blaine nodded to himself and stared up at nothing in particular.

“That was-” Kurt stopped and Blaine peeked at him biting his lower lip.

“Yeah,” Blaine breathed. “Amazing.”

“Totally amazing.” Kurt sounded dumbfounded which Blaine figured meant he had done something right. “Wow. For a boring relationship guy, you’ve got game.” 

“I said I was a relationship guy, not a prude,” Blaine elbowed him.

“Touche,” Kurt nodded. “But you’ve got this whole wholesome grandpa thing going on. It belies your true colours.” Blaine elbowed him again. He deserved it.

“I do not,” Blaine insisted. “I appreciate a classic style with a bit of old school flare, but also a butt in tight jeans.”

“Oooh so subversive,” Kurt teased and scooched closer to him on the bed. “I like it.” 

“I feel amazing,” Blaine said and bit Kurt’s shoulder playfully. Kurt batted him away.

“Me too,” Kurt agreed. Blaine looked at Kurt’s blue eyes sparkling with laughter. The moment was perfect. Blaine did not want to screw this up. 

He turned to Kurt to reassure, “You know for a relationship guy, I think I could get used to this casual sex thing after all.”


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kurt** _

The sex was amazing. 

Kurt is back at home, lying on his own bed and staring at the ceiling trying to put a square peg in a round hole. No pun intended. That was _not_ casual sex, though Blaine clearly thought it was. He does consider himself somewhat of an expert on “the scene”, casual sex included, and last night’s events just don’t tick the boxes. Too built up. Too deliberate. Too connected. Really just too good.

Blaine was a self-described relationship guy, had been in a relationship for a long time, and Kurt gets it - the sex got boring. They didn’t even try the better condoms after Blaine bothered to buy them, I mean honestly. Kurt imagines that stale relationship sex may be less exciting than casual sex, so he can see where the confusion might lie. But casual sex is not as good as that was. 

Or maybe he’s deluding himself and this is all just his own wishful thinking. The poetic justice is remarkable, really - NYADA’s most non-commital bachelor falls for the stable commitment guy who discovers the joys of casual sex. 

From the day he accidentally met Blaine, he knew there was a spark between them. And the fact that Blaine was taken just made him more tempting. Both more desirable and safely unattainable. He could flirt with Blaine, talk to Blaine, become _friends_ with Blaine - He couldn’t have him, anyways. No risk of feelings getting in the way. Which Kurt should have realized might lead him here - to feelings (ugh) all mixed up with actual sex. Damn it. And it really does not help that the sex was completely electric.

They were shirtless before they even made it to Blaine’s bedroom. Whatever hesitancy Kurt had felt at the club, unsure what newly single Blaine wanted, was now gone, weeks of bottled desire now bubbling up and over and spilling everywhere. “You know I’ve wanted this since that night you revealed your terrible taste in condoms,” Kurt said as he unbuttoned Blaine’s too tight jeans.

“I know,” Blaine dismissed, pulling down Kurt’s pants and briefs in one motion. “But you _don’t_ know that so have I.” Of course Kurt knew.

“You were taken.”

“I’m not anymore.” Small blessings.

“I felt it,” Kurt breathed into his neck as they lay down naked and started to explore, hands pulling each other closer.

“I’m going to make sure you feel it now.” Blaine’s deliberately cocky sexuality should not be such a turn on, but his body responds.

“Fuck me,” Kurt whispered in his ear. 

Kurt may be a practiced lover, skilled in all the details, but he’s learned not to reveal too much during sex. A top who knows how to have fun - seek pleasure, give pleasure, but on his own terms. Not tonight. 

Blaine was completely in it, paying attention to everything, making sure Kurt knew who was with him. “You’re a bottom,” Blaine said plainly as Kurt pushed up on to his hand, uninhibited. Maybe more than he wanted to be. “I’m surprised.”

“Only rarely,” Kurt panted, focused on Blaine’s eyes. “I want _you_ to fuck me.”

“I will,” Blaine said, grabbing the still unopened box of Kurt’s favourite condoms.

“You got them,” Kurt nodded at the box, eyes amused if distracted by Blaine’s fingers working inside him. “Unopened?”

“I gave him the other ones. Maybe I was saving these,” Blaine confessed looking down sheepishly.

“The best.”

“I plan to be.” Kurt rolls his eyes at the ego but he was totally falling for it. Kurt lifted his knees, held them so he was open, and watched Blaine staring at his body in amazement until Blaine pushed in hard and let out a low long moan. Kurt scrunched his eyes shut and tried to match the sound.

Blaine put his own hands behind Kurt’s knees, held them up and open as he pushed in and in again. Faster then slow again to make it last. Kurt watched Blaine up on his knees, perfect tight body strong and working as Kurt lifted up to meet him, trying to get as close as possible. They start grunting in rhythm, sweat beading down Blaine’s chest.

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s cock when he knew he was close. “Come with me,” he panted. “Together.”

As Blaine pushed into him and came, Kurt screamed. Loudly. He’s not sure he’s done something so shameless before. He came all over both of them as Blaine collapsed on him, pushing in as far as he could.

Blaine closed his eyes and put his head on Kurt’s chest, unbothered by the mess. Kurt could hear both their hearts beating. Blaine rolled off slowly, grabbing the tissues and passing the box to Kurt. A gentleman.

“Huh.” Blaine said nodding to himself. Kurt could see he was reeling. So was Kurt.

“That was-” Kurt stopped and bit his lower lip.

“Yeah,” Blaine breathed. “Amazing.”

“Totally amazing.” Maybe the best sex he’d ever had but he was most definitely not saying that out loud. “Wow. For a boring relationship guy, you’ve got game,” He said instead. Almost the same thing.

“I said I was a relationship guy, not a prude,” Blaine elbowed him. Maybe deserved.

“Touche,” Kurt said. “But you’ve got this whole wholesome grandpa thing going on. It belies your true colours.” Blaine elbowed him again. Fair.

“I do not,” Blaine insisted. “I appreciate a classic style with a bit of old school flare, but also a butt in tight jeans.” 

“Oooh so subversive,” Kurt teased and scooched closer to him on the bed. “I like it.”

“I feel amazing,” Blaine said and bit Kurt’s shoulder playfully. Kurt batted him away.

“Me too,” Kurt agreed. 

They looked at each other. Kurt felt like he could laugh or cry or something. He really had no idea what to say or do so he just lay there, smiling a dumb, satisfied smile.

Blaine, though, apparently did know what he wanted to say. “I think I could get used to this casual sex thing after all.” 

Painful poetic justice. Remarkable, really.

...

“We slept together.” 

Kurt sighs up at the ceiling so he doesn’t have to look at Mercedes’ reaction coming through on the screen. It’s silent so he takes a quick peak.

Mercedes doesn’t look not-happy. And she doesn’t look mad. Kurt thinks she looks confused. “That’s good, right? This is the guy you’ve been talking about for weeks, that you’ve actually built up a friendship with, that you actually _like_ to talk to?” Mercedes is giving him a ‘so what gives?’ look. “Oh no. He still has a boyfriend, doesn’t he?”

“No, actually. They broke up.”

Mercedes claps her hands, satisfied. “Okay, Kurt - So why so glum? He’s single, you’re getting closer, and you slept together. Isn’t that the right trajectory?” Again a blank stare at him. “Oh it wasn’t good? No spark?” Mercedes shakes her head knowingly. “That sucks-”

“Maybe the best sex I’ve ever had,” Kurt interrupts. He can say that kind of thing to her - they’re like sisters, really. She blessedly won’t ask for details but he can’t help but smile sheepishly as he says it. God, it was good.

“Okay wow.” Mercedes is just staring through the screen and nodding. “So I think we’re all good here, Kurt. A guy you actually like - you do like him, right?” Kurt nods, sighing again. “He’s in theatre, you’re friends, have great chemistry. Time to celebrate.” Mercedes does this cute jazz hands thing and Kurt laughs despite himself. “Or at least time to turn that frown upside down.” 

“He thinks it was casual sex,” Kurt huffs, defeated. 

“Uh uh. No he doesn’t,” Mercedes dismisses. “The way you guys have been playing this game for weeks, hanging out, texting, talking. That isn’t a one night stand.” Oh wise Mercedes. Too bad she’s wrong.

“He said so. Explicitly.” Mercedes looks confused again. “As in, when all was said and done, he said that he could get used to this casual sex thing.” Her jaw drops. Yeah, it is pretty hard to swallow. Or to believe. “I seem to have unfortunately rubbed off on him.” Mercedes giggles. “Oh shut up.”

“And for you-” Mercedes starts.

“It was not casual sex,” Kurt says emphatically. “Not just for me, at least I’m pretty sure. And you know that I know casual sex.”

“Far too well for your own good.”

“Exactly,” Kurt nods. “It’s kind of a scripted game where you just get and give back - an unspoken transaction. And that’s it.”

“But that was not it?” 

“It was just too connected, too emotional. At least for me. And please stop me now before I give myself a cavity.” Kurt breathes out again. He is not going to get teary. This is ridiculous. 

“And for him?”

“I thought he felt it too.” Kurt pictures Blaine’s focused eyes, the intensity of kissing, the completely corny but unmistakable looks of amazement. At Kurt. It was totally over the top. He loved it. Blaine frickin’ loved it too.

“I’m sure he did.”

“Oh what do you know?” He knows she’s trying to make him feel better.

“Look Kurt, he’s known you for six weeks since you gave him unsolicited condom advice as a pick up line in a drugstore, before heading for a “fun” night out at the club. Last night, he just met you in _your_ world, on _your_ terms.”

“What? No. He loves _Vibe_. He’s been wanting to go out dancing for months. I didn’t give him any terms. At all.”

“Mmhmm,” Mercedes knows she’s on to something. Blaine knows that Kurt does this - goes out, hooks up, walk of shame. The terms of being with Kurt Hummel. Kurt didn’t have to say so - the terms were implied.

...

_**Blaine** _

“We slept together.” Blaine starts in before Sam is even through their apartment door, back from his weekend away. He’s been waiting for hours to tell someone and he’s still giddy from the adrenaline of the night before.

“What - woh. Okay. Hold up,” Sam puts down his bag and sits on the arm of the couch. “You and Kurt, right?”

“Me and Kurt,” Blaine says a bit proudly, smiling to himself. 

“I know you’ll probably get mad at me for even asking, but you broke up with Stephen, right?”

“Oh my god, yes. You know I’m not a cheater-”

“Okay, phew. That’s good.” Sam thinks for a second, “That’s great, actually, right? This is the guy you haven’t stopped talking about for weeks. I think I’ve heard more about Kurt in the last month than I ever heard about Stephen-”

“No way, that’s not true.”

“Kurt’s at NYADA,” Sam starts. “Does theatre, like you, but also fashion. He thinks I’m lucky because you cook chicken but he’s more likely to have Kraft Macaroni-”

“I’m impressed,” Blaine nods. “You really listen.”

“You really talk,” Sam says. “But Stephen - I know he’s in business. At NYU, right? Same as you. Also he’s kind of boring?”

“Oh come on, he’s a good guy.”

“Never said he wasn’t. Those are just the things I know about him - business and kind of boring.” 

Blaine shakes his head at himself. “So I guess I’ve been talking about Kurt.”

“Yeah,” Sam nods. “You’ve got it bad.” Blaine sighs and looks down, biting his lip. “That’s good, right? Because you just told me you slept together.”

“Yeah, but it was just casual sex.”

“Yeah, right. After the way you two have been texting each other for weeks. That wasn’t a pick-up.”

“Yeah it kind of was. Just six weeks later.”

“Why would you think that?”

“He said so.”

Sam shakes his head skeptically. “You’re all done and he says hey Blaine, buddy, that was just casual sex by the way?”

“Not exactly,” Blaine says and sighs again. “I know that’s how he does things so I said that I guess I could get used to this casual sex thing.”

Sam looks at him disapprovingly. “So _you_ said it?”

“Kind of?”

“But didn’t mean it?”

“Just stating the obvious.” Sam laughs at that. Laughs at _him_ , Blaine thinks.

“Oh Blaine,” Sam shrugs. “Well, I guess every tub has to stand on its own bottom.”

“What?” Blaine looks at him, confused.

“You’ll figure it out,” Sam says but Blaine’s still staring blankly. “That’s what it means. Didn’t your mom ever say that to you - _No, Sam. I won’t give you the answers. Every tub has to stand on its own bottom._ ”

“No?” Blaine continues shaking his head when his phone buzzes saving him from Sam’s reprimand and strange childhood lessons. “It’s Kurt.”

“Oh your buddy? Shocked, I tell you. Just texting to make sure you know it was meaningless casual sex?”

“Shut up,” Blaine waves him off and exits to his room for some privacy. And dignity. 

Kurt: _Hey._

Blaine: _Hey._

Seems safe. Appropriate. Not too much.

Kurt: _So did you see last night’s episode of Drag Race?_

He hadn’t. Yet. Of course he was planning to watch it. Kurt will watch it again with him. They can hate-watch together. Sam smirks over his shoulder an hour later when he’s sitting on the couch, watching and texting.

Nothing’s changed. They’re friends. They just also had sex.

...

_**Kurt** _

They text and talk all week. Sometimes flirty. Mostly not. Instead it’s school, food, tv shows, everything not about anything to do with anything. It was no big deal, anyways.

Kurt: _Can you read over my History of Gender-Play in Shakespeare essay?_

Blaine: _Of course. Sounds riveting._

Kurt: _No need for sarcasm._

Blaine: _Who’s being sarcastic?_

Is he for real? Kurt thinks he actually might be.

Blaine: _I’m shaking and baking chicken breasts again._

Kurt: _Ugh. I have nothing in my fridge except a half jar of tomato sauce and an old apple. I need to go shopping._

It’s three minutes before Blaine replies.

Blaine: _And I’m out of eggs. Meet you at Trader Joe’s in 15 minutes?_

Kurt: _Are you serious?_

Blaine: _I’m already out the door. I’ll give you the recipe for the chicken. It’s easy. Trust me._

Kurt: _I’ll meet you in front of the bananas again, then._

Blaine: _I always need more bananas._

They spend the next hour meandering through the grocery store aisles, Blaine picking out more exciting ingredients for Kurt than he has ever tried to purchase himself. Never mind the chicken breasts and bread crumbs. He’s also got rice noodles, tofu, lentils, curry paste, avocados. It’s a feast. 

“Avocados are an aphrodisiac, you know?” Blaine says nonchalantly as they make their way to the cashier.

“Oh really? Is that a scientific fact?” Kurt rolls his eyes playfully at the science lesson.

“Mmmhmm,” Blaine nods. “High in vitamin E. Increases your sex drive.”

“Really not necessary,” Kurt deadpans then bites his lip to stop from laughing.

“I guess that’s true,” Blaine quickly looks at him and blushes. It’s unfairly cute.

He texts Blaine a pic of his plate of nachos and guacamole later that night. 

Kurt: _In the mood?_

Blaine: _I am now._

The weekend comes around again and Kurt doesn’t know what to do - competing pulls of wanting to see Blaine for the right reasons and also for the wrong reasons and knowing that he cannot be the one to rain on Blaine’s swinging single parade. So Blaine thinks they had casual sex and Kurt wishes it was more. He’s been here before, a one night stand with someone he might have actually gone on a date with. He can handle it. And they’re friends, he does not want to screw that up.

Kurt: _What are you wearing?_

Blaine: _Oh I like where this is going._

Flirty Bastard.

Kurt: _No. I mean are you dressed and ready to meet me at Vibe?_

Blaine: _We’re going to Vibe?_

Kurt: _You did say you could get used to the casual sex thing, right? Green shirt guy might just be luckier this week._

There are five minutes before Blaine texts back with a picture. He’s wearing tight red pants, black patent shoes, and a short sleeved green button down. Literally the only guy who can get away with dressing up as a Christmas tree. 

Kurt: _Taking ugly Christmas sweater to the next level, I see. How seasonal. I’ll meet you in half an hour._

Might as well face the music.

...

_**Blaine** _

Blaine tamps down his feelings of disappointment at Kurt’s offer - to go to _Vibe_ so Blaine can explore his newly discovered casual self. He _did_ say that to Kurt. And he meant it. Or at least he thought he did. The sex with Kurt was amazing and if that’s how Kurt does it, then he guesses he can do it that way too. He wants casual sex. Only just with Kurt. Which he supposes is an oxymoron and is the problem that he needs to ignore right now because they’re about to go out and have some fun. With other people.

It’s not the same as last week. Or the week before. They dance together, but alone together, deliberately making space, keeping their hands to themselves. 

“There he is,” Kurt claps his hands. “Green-shirt guy. I can vanish so he thinks you’re alone?” Kurt offers. Blaine thinks Kurt’s almost eager. Too eager.

Blaine looks up and sees a reasonably good looking dark brown-haired guy and yup, he’s eyeing Blaine. Blaine looks back at Kurt looking at him, wide-eyed and encouraging, and then looks back at the guy, assessing the situation. He feels nothing. Except maybe annoyed. Which is not a good sign. And the guy is dressed terribly.

“He’s wearing a flannel shirt, Kurt,” Blaine shakes his head, scandalized. “ _So_ not my type. You can definitely stay.”

Kurt laughs and thuds his head on Blaine’s shoulder, momentarily at ease in their shared judgement. Then he seems to remember and pulls back. “Oh who is your type then, grandpa?” Kurt pulls at his bowtie.

_You_. “Oh I don’t know.”

“What was Stephen like?”

“He was cute. Good looking, I mean. And nice, a good student,” Blaine is contemplating. “You know, I’m not sure he was really my type either. Too vanilla. I just hadn’t figured it out yet. I’m more interested in _your_ type,” Blaine dodges the question though he really does actually want to know.

“Male?” Kurt laughs and Blaine rolls his eyes at him. “No, not just that. Also hot.” Blaine crosses his arms. “But I don’t know. I never usually get close enough to find out.”

“Why?”

“You know I have very high standards,” Kurt deflects. Blaine just gives him another look. “Oh I don’t know. Something complicated about a history of not being allowed and then really being allowed but being afraid of disappointment,” Blaine is sitting on his bar stool, looking intently at Kurt. “Or of disappointing,” Kurt adds quickly. “But you definitely don’t want to hear about this here.” Kurt stops.

“I do, actually.”

“Well, we may just have to take a rain check because the tall guy in the tank top with the amazing body is definitely looking right at you. And he is _definitely_ hot.”

Blaine looks up in surprise and then is amused. The guy _is_ looking right at him with a wide warm smile. And Blaine agrees he is very good looking. “That’s because I know him.” It’s Mike from dance class. “My friend, Mike. And he _is_ definitely hot. A friend from school - he’s in dance.”

“Blaine hey!” It’s so nice to see a friendly face in this pressured situation but he definitely did not think Mike was gay. Pretty certain he has a girlfriend. “How are you?”

“I’m good. You?” 

Blaine must be looking at him questioningly because Mike continues. “I’m here with my brother. Promised him a night out in New York City if he came to visit.” Blaine nods. Makes sense. “Is this your boyfriend?”

Blaine blushes. “Stephen? No no, we broke up, actually. This is my friend, Kurt.”

“Oh. Okay then. Hey Kurt,” A guy who Blaine presumes is Mike’s younger brother, pulls on Mike’s arm beckoning him back to the dance floor. “I’ll see you at school, Blaine. _He’s cute,”_ Mike mouths to him as he’s pulled away. Blaine hopes he didn’t hear. 

“Mike’s brother looks pretty cute,” Blaine spots him on the dance floor. “And I can confirm he comes from good genes. Would be too weird for me but he is here for a night on the town,” Blaine suggests half-heartedly. This is what they’re here for so he’s playing along.

Kurt looks up quickly before turning back to Blaine. “He’s cute but too young.” Blaine nods, a slight feeling of relief that he doesn’t want to acknowledge. Back to the drawing board. Who might be next? “You know, I think tonight may just be one of those nights that I leave alone,” Kurt says, blessedly ending the discussion. Blaine turns to him, not sure if he’s joking. But Kurt’s face is sincere and calm. His eyes are warm and almost sad, and he is, in fact, getting up from the barstool.

Blaine nods and gets up himself. “Yeah,” He knocks into Kurt’s side. “Me too. I’m coming with you.”

Kurt looks at him. He looks back but doesn’t say anything else as they exit the club. Blaine didn’t mean to be so ambiguous, didn’t intend for “I’m coming with you,” to have two possible meanings. But it does. And he has no idea which one he meant. 

...

They obviously share a taxi. They live three blocks from each other, it makes sense. They chat in the car deliberately nonchalantly. It’s almost contrived.

“Oh look they painted the fire hydrant on Birch street.”

“They really need to fix this road. So bumpy.”

“I hear the Knicks lost again. Too bad. _”_ Blaine knows he is really reaching with that one because he’s pretty sure Kurt’s otherwise excellent trivia knowledge is worthless when it comes to sports. He probably could not even tell him what sport he is talking about. He tries again. “Oh of course the Duane Reade is open as always. Who shops at this time of night?”

“Hey you never know when you might need an emergency box of condoms,” Kurt says playfully.

“I suppose you’ve been there.” Blaine means it to be funny but it comes out a tad too irritated at the casual nature of all things for Kurt.

“Hey it’s how we met,” Kurt defends. Blaine softens as the taxi pulls up to Kurt’s building. “Do you want to - I mean not for - just to hang out?” 

“Ok,” Blaine says quickly then seems to catch himself. “But not for-”

“No, no. Just-” Kurt stops mid-sentence as the taxi stops and they both exit the car. “So you can see my place.”

“Yeah,” Blaine nods as calmly as possible. “I’d love to.”

Once they take off their winter coats and Blaine admires Kurt’s mini Christmas tree with memento ornaments of Glee club in high school, Kurt gives him the extensive tour of his bachelor loft, only a curtain to separate his bedroom from the kitchen. 

“I love it,” Blaine says sincerely. “Cool. Very New York.” They sit down on Kurt’s couch.

“Do you want to watch something?” Kurt asks.

“It’s 1am,” Blaine says and then realizes that they might otherwise have to manage conversation. Which is usually very simple but tonight the air is getting heavy and almost awkward. “I mean sure. If you want to. Do you want to?” Ugh it’s never awkward between them. Except now it is, apparently. Blaine knows what he actually wants, but Kurt made it clear that was off the table - taking Blaine out to sow his wild oats or whatever it was Kurt thought it was he wanted to do. There is actually only one person he wants to do. And it is not the guy in the green shirt.

Kurt flicks on the television and scrolls through netflix. “Have you seen the Prom?”

“Of course.”

“Of course,” Kurt nods and continues scrolling. Blaine’s eyes go glazy at the mindless images and the late hour until Kurt abruptly shuts off the television. “You know, we actually could-” Kurt stops, his cheeks uncharacteristically red. _Oh._

“We could?” Blaine doesn’t want to sound too eager. Clearly fails. 

“It was great sex,” Kurt says sheepishly. “Like really great.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should,” Kurt says, looking relieved and happy as he crawls over to Blaine on his knees and kisses him gently. Blaine cups Kurt’s face in his hands and holds him there, kissing him longer. He’s excited and happy and overwhelmed with a sense of relief. He can breathe again because this is not not happening.

“You’re sure?” Blaine pulls back for a second and watches Kurt’s eyes follow his lips. “You did say that tonight was one of those night’s that you leave alone?”

Kurt looks him in the eyes as he climbs into his lap, hands on his face. “Don’t you realize that you’re the exception to the rule?”

Blaine has no idea what that means but Kurt’s lips are on his again, soft and exploring and deliberate and it’s 1am and things are getting hazy.

“I have one request,” Blaine says a few minutes later, Kurt lying flush on top of him on the couch.

“Anything,” Kurt says.

“Can we do this slowly this time?” Blaine feels a rush of warmth at Kurt’s surprise, probably expecting an unusual kink or a sexual favour, which really, it is. “I want to see everything, touch everything.” Blaine untucks Kurt’s shirt and massages his back, muscles relaxing underneath.

“Well, if I subject myself to such scrutiny you better make it count,” Kurt says.

“I plan to.” It’s his best shot at convincing Kurt that he should be the _only_ exception to the rule.

...

_**Kurt** _

Kurt’s trying to tell him. He promised himself he would end this charade of casual and he’s trying. But he keeps getting distracted by Blaine’s impossibly perfect technique.

Blaine is very much true to his word, taking his time as each piece of clothing comes off and they make their way to Kurt’s bed. “I like doing this,” He says as he rolls Kurt’s nipples gently between his teeth, watching Kurt arch upwards. “It makes you do that.” 

“I guess it does.” Kurt closes his eyes as Blaine kisses down his torso. He’s never really thought about it before. Blaine stops at his bellybutton, planting kisses around the softer skin and he tenses on reflex.

“I like it softer,” Blaine says. 

“I like how tight you are,” Kurt says back, hands on Blaine’s pecs.

“I make up for it in my ass,” Blaine says looking back at his butt in briefs and laughing at himself.

“I love your ass,” Kurt slips his hand in Blaine’s briefs. Leaves it there as Blaine shivers and starts kissing down again. It’s all so familiar, as if they know each others’ bodies, as if they’ve done this dozens of times.

Twenty minutes later and Blaine is finally going down on him, grotesquely slurping and wet and humming. He’s so expressive, spit drooling as he works to get Kurt deep. It’s filthy. Kurt puts his hands on Blaine’s head, encouraging him down and down again. He is pretty much in heaven.

Blaine pops off. “Are you going to come in my mouth or come inside me?” Quite an offer.

“A million dollars or a trip around the world?” Kurt answers. Blaine just sinks lower on him. “I’m gonna come,” is all he can manage. “And then you’re going to fuck me.” There was really no other choice at this point and Kurt gives in.

After he comes, watching Blaine’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows obediently, happily really, Blaine nudges him over quickly on to his stomach. “Is hands and knees okay?” Blaine asks sincerely, already unwrapping the condom. “I want to spread out on top of you.”

This is not a position Kurt usually indulges, especially not in this direction. “You’ve got me trying something new, Blaine,” Kurt breathes out as he complies, holding himself up. “That’s not an easy feat. I guess _you_ are a top?”

“Not really,” Blaine shrugs as he works his fingers inside Kurt. “I like everything.” Of course he does. “Want to try everything,” Blaine pauses as he lines up and starts to push in, spreading out along Kurt’s back. He whispers in his ear, “With you.”

Kurt turns his neck and awkwardly kisses him as Blaine pushes in and out. Kurt turns and closes his eyes and tries to focus on the sensations, Blaine firmly inside him, sweaty body on his, Blaine’s arm holding him up and close, and finally Blaine pushing in and coming, both their bodies letting go as he finishes. 

“So?” Blaine says as they lay on their backs under the covers, cleaned up and soft. 

“Why are you even fishing? You know that was amazing.” Blaine nods. “Again,” Kurt adds.

“Again.” Blaine repeats.

Kurt sits up on his elbow, traces Blaine’s torso with his finger. “You know,” He takes a deep breath. “I guess I could get used to this sex with feelings thing.” There. He said it. He lies back down on his back and looks straight up at the ceiling, leaving the rest to the universe.

“Excuse me, what?” He can feel Blaine’s eyes on him.

“Don’t make me say it again.”

“And here I thought it was just my well-honed skills.”

“It helps,” Kurt says flatly and Blaine bites his shoulder. “Ow.” 

Blaine waits a few minutes kissing and nipping at Kurt’s shoulder, his ear, his neck. “So we’re doing this?”

“Yes,” Kurt says.

“And other people are _not_ doing this?” Blaine points to their two naked bodies.

“No,” Kurt shakes his head. “I mean, I haven’t purchased a bungalow with a white picket fence and a grassy front yard just yet,” Kurt clarifies. “But assuming that’s what you want, no. No other people.”

“I’m the relationship guy, remember?”

Kurt kisses him slowly, tongue gliding over Blaine’s lips. “Getting me to try two new positions in one night,” Kurt sighs. “Impressive.”

...

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and it appears to be true because Blaine insisted that they have a first official date the following weekend - six days later - without seeing each other during the whole next week. “It’s more romantic that way,” Blaine said on the phone when Kurt was less than enthused about waiting five more days. “We both have exams, and do you really want our first date to be overshadowed by the stress of studying and all that? Better to be done for the holidays.”

Kurt begrudgingly agreed and his now very fond heart is ready to leave the truly lovely little Greenwich Village Italian restaurant that Blaine chose for dinner, and get back to his apartment so he can show Blaine just how very fond he is. 

“Just one last stop,” Blaine says as they walk up from the subway and along the blocks in their neighbourhood. “For old times sake.” Kurt is about to protest because frankly he has other plans for dessert than one last stop, until Blaine turns left and into the always showstoppingly romantic Duane Reade.

“You’re kidding, right?” But Kurt admits it’s kind of funny. And kind of romantic. 

“It’s where we met,” Blaine says as he takes Kurt’s hand and pulls him inside to the fluorescent lights and Christmas carol playlist on loop. “And besides, we’re going to need more condoms soon.”

Kurt can’t really argue with that. 

When they get to their favourite family planning aisle, Kurt laughs at the irony that another cute guy, about their age, is standing in the deodorant section next to the condoms, and of course, blocking his view of the necessary items. He’s a blondie though.

“Oh my god,” Blaine shakes his head. “Sam?”

Sam turns around and his face lights up. “Blaine dude. And Kurt - it’s Kurt, right?” Blaine gives him a strange look, Kurt presumes because who else would Blaine be holding hands with in the drugstore. “Because you did say that you were going out with Kurt tonight and not to wait up,” Blaine nods but Sam continues. “Like four times.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kurt says, saving Blaine from his evident embarrassment. It is kind of cute that he was talking about their date to Sam. _Four_ times. He thinks he only told Mercedes three times. And speak of the devil as his phone buzzes. Though she really shouldn’t be calling as she knows he’s s on a date. “Sorry I need to take this for one second. She wouldn’t call unless it was important. _Hi. No, no. Still out…We’re heading back to my place. Just ran into his roommate in the drugstore…Yup, that drugstore. His idea…Yes, totally…You are?…Really? Next weekend_?

“What is it?” Blaine asks distracted by Kurt’s suddenly zealous tone. 

“Mercedes is coming to visit. Next weekend,” Kurt claps his hands. “We should all have dinner,” Kurt looks at Blaine and Sam.

“Yes, all of us. That would be awesome,” Blaine says, eyeing Sam. “I can finally make you my famous shake and bake chicken.”

“And I do a mean roasted potato,” Sam adds. “Assuming Mercedes likes potatoes, of course.”

“I love roast potatoes,” Mercedes says through the phone, now on speaker. “I would love to. Can’t wait to meet Blaine. And Sam, of course.”

“It’s a plan,” Blaine smiles. “Now if you’ll just excuse us.” Blaine makes his way around Sam to the coveted condoms.

“Aww it’s how you met, right?” Sam says half in jest all in earnest.

“Very romantic,” Kurt deadpans. 

“Hey,” Blaine knocks into his side as he grabs their favourite box, “You never know who you might meet perusing a condom aisle at Duane Reade on a Saturday night.”

The beginning of all great love stories.


End file.
